If looks could kill
by vausemanobsessed
Summary: You thought life was easy, not really a struggle. You were in a soft patch of life, but she came around. The love of your life.
1. My names Alex, Alex Vause

All you hear is the raindrops fall from the sky and clatter on the floor, you rush towards the nearest building since its late at night. You check your phone, trying not to get it wet as you put it inside the pocket of your coat in a hurry. Its risky to be out here at this time. You spot a nearby bar right opposite the street not looking to see where you are going, you run across the road and barge into the bar not hesitating to sit wherever you can find.

"Could I get you anything ma'am?" a polite young man asks you, smiling.

"Uh yeah, yeah sure I could need something right now. Umm could I get a margarita?" you ask uncertainly.

"Absolutely, I'll be with you in a second" he smiles.

You smile back at him and check your phone once again: 10:24pm.

"You look cold" you hear in a deepish, husky voice from behind you.

Turning back to the voice she raises an evebrow towards you, and sits next to you.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, its just...nothing." you reply and continue "Im sorry, Im just a little wound up today thats all, I should really get going." you shake your head as you try to get up.

"No, dont go" she says in a calm voice while grabbing your arm and pulling you down softly. "I wanna talk to you" she continues.

She wore a leather jacket, with a dark blue grunge type jeans and a rare dark green shirt which looked almost black. Her long black hair covered most of her jacket from the front, she wore black secretary glasses and had winged eyeliner. You observed her body for a while, not noticing how long you had been doing it.. totally oblivious.

"Why are you staring at me" she laughed in her husky tone.

"Im sorry I jus-"

"One margarita ma'am" the young man served to her.

"Thankyou" you smile with your teeth and take a sip.

"Its a little cold out for a margarita dont cha' think" she smirked at you.

You ignore her and laugh, taking another sip. The bar is quite full, despite the awful weather outside. You plan to stay here until it settles down... there is no way you're walking back in that..

"Anyway, you just what?" she asks putting her hand to the side of her face and leaning on it.

"It doesn't matter"

"No.. tell me!" she laughs and you giggle nervously.

"I told you it doesnt matter"

"Oh thats it" she says as she starts to tickle you, and you laugh uncontrollably since that is your weakness.

Eventually she stops, and you check your phone; 10:56pm.

"Ohh Shit!" you try to keep quiet.

"What?!"

"I have to go, I have work tommorow ugh.. damnit!" you gather your keys, phone, and purse quickly.

"Do you want me to drive you back? You've had a drink.." she asks concirned.

"Uh, uh yeah sure please that'd be uh- great." you splutter out.

She walks you out of the door and into the car park, and walks towards her car, You follow behind. She opens the car, a black porsche. I think she likes the colour black you think. You get in after her and she puts her seatbelt on, and faces you. Then turns the radio on, low. Then after, the seat warmers. You hum in relaxation.

"Where do you live, god I-I dont even know your name." she says.

"29, Saint Crescent. and its Piper, my names piper."

"My names Alex. Alex Vause"

Vause... Alex... you like the sound of that name.

She drives you back in a few minutes, asking you a few questions here and there. Learning alot about you. Vise versa. You arrive home and she gets out walking you towards your door.

"Its been nice meeting you Piper"

"Its been nice meeting you too, Alex." She smiles at you and hands you a card, not saying goodbye. Just getting back into her car and driving off in an instant. You look down to it. 'You'll want to talk to me tomorrow, you have to' It says, along with her number. You enter your house and lie down, ignoring your room-mate Polly who is trying to engage in a conversation. You completely blank her. You felt something different about Alex, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. What was it that made her so special to you.. in such little time? It wasn't a crush. You were sure it wasn't. Kinda.. I mean, you're straight. Thats ridiculous to even think that. I dont know, Its late. You're overthinking.


	2. Turtle Face

You wake up to hear your phone buzzing, you look over to see 'Unknown Number' at first you're puzzled but then a quick thought comes to your head. You answer quickly and groan in your morning voice

"He- hello? Al-Alexandra?" you cant remember her name correctly, but you rush to get the conversation started.

"Alex fucking andra?" she replies in her usual deep tone and continues

"God, Piper that's like me calling you Pipper ew.. never call me that again that's just.. ew" she says with disgust.

"Sorry.. Alex. That's your name" you say quietly with embarrassment.

"Piper, Im kidding. Well not about the don't call me Alexandra part but still. Oh god I remember at school when all the teachers used to call me that when I was in trouble, I hated every fucking minute of it.. anyway do you even remember what I look like?" she laughs towards the end of her sentence.

You sit up in bed and scratch your head then rub your eyes and think "Umm yeah kinda. Black hair?" you question.

"Yeahhhh.. what else Pipper?" she teases.

"Stop!" you laugh, "Okay okay um green eyes I think im not sure".

"Well done, what else?"

"Uh If I remember correctly, you were wearing like a leather jacket? And you had like grunge jeans or something like that. I did say to myself you liked the color black so yeah" You blurt out quickly.

"Well done. Pipper" she laughs at the 'Pipper' joke once again.

"Damnit stop calling me that!" you try to sound serious but end up giggling a little bit.

"Uh anyways save my number and keep in touch, Its ALEX by the way…"

"I know I know, I'll save it don't worry. ALEX." You over pronounce the last part. She ends the call and you save it straight away naming her 'AAALLEXXX' since you find over pronouncing it makes it funny. Weird humor.

You then get up out of bed finally, and go towards the door then barge into the kitchen half asleep. Standing there is your annoying but yet best friend Polly.

"Been talking to a boooy Piperrrr?" she asks and hands you a fresh orange juice.

"No actually, a girl."

"What? Huh?" she asks whilst looking very confused.

"Its not like that, I could've said that differently. Shes just a friend" you confirm.

"Are you sure? It didn't seem very… friendy to me"

"Friendy? What?" You laugh hysterically.

Weird humor once again.

"Im kidding" she giggles back. You smile at her and grab yourself a slice of toast what she left for you. You sit there eating and scrolling through your instagram feed and take another sip of orange juice.

"Piper?!" Polly shouts.

"Yeah?" you shout back loudly.

"Me, Pete, Larry and some of my other friends are going to a club tonight. You want in?" she asks in a normal tone since she comes downstairs to ask.

"Talk about late notice, I need to get my outfit sorted out now. Typical Polly, what time?"

"Around 9 ish, we'll stay until we all get tired from some drinks."

"Alright that's cool." You reply.

"You've met Larry right? He's kinda nerdy looking.. but you'll like him"

"Yes.. I've met him. He's… average" you squirm.

Polly laughs at your, 'oh so kind' remark about him.

"Anyways, Im gonna go get changed. I need to go and get some groceries for this place we're running out of everything. You want anything?" you ask.

"Yeah can you get me an electronic toothbrush? Those stupid crappy normal ones don't work as good."

"Really Polly? An electronic toothbrush. Really?" you roll your eyes.

"Piperrrrr pleaseeeee" she says in the usual yourmybestfriendandyou'lldoanythingforme tone.

"Fine, Idiot. But you're giving me the money back." You say as you walk to your bedroom.

"Tight or what" she shouts at you. Typical best friend conversation y'know toothbrushes and shit, you think.

You go towards your drawers and open the top one, which contains underwear bra's and socks. You pick a pair of each and then open the next drawer and grab a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a plain white shirt. It's not cold outside, but it's not warm either so you go to your closet and grab a short black coat to keep at a decent temperature. You then slip on your clothes and wash your face and brush your teeth whilst listening to the music Polly has on upstairs. Once you're done you brush your hair in the mirror and tie it up In a neat bun and remember something. You head upstairs and knock on Polly's door, once… twice… and you begin to lose your patience. You open the door and say "Are the keys in here?"

"Haven't you learnt to knock" she asks throwing the keys to you.

"I did, idiot" you say getting quite annoyed and walk downstairs not bothering to close the door.

"Ever learnt to close a door either?!" she yells.

"Shut up" you shout back.

You put on some black boots and head outside, making your way to the nearest local market. Finally you arrive and get a shopping cart, then get whatever you need until you receive a text 30 mins after.

Polly; AKA IDIOT: heyy gurl sorry about earlier I was being a bitch but can you get us some shotzzz just for the pre drinks thanks gurl bye gurl

you read it and scoff at her spelling, 'she was never really good at english class' you think to yourself.

You reply back: Yeah sure, I have your fancy toothbrush by the way.

You go down the drink aisle and grab a medium bottle of vodka, that should do. The checkout is right infront of you so you go to it and place your items whilst making small talk with the checkout assistant.

"Have a nice day ma'am" the youngish man smiles.

You shoot a smile back and then turn around, taking a cab back home since you have too many bags to carry to walk back with.

"Here we are" the cab driver says after a while.

You thank him and get out whilst placing your bags on your porch.

"Polly! Come help me carry these bags in" you say as you open the door.

She rushes down in excitement and says "Yes! Have you got my toothbrush? You better have my toothbrush"

"Are you really that excited because of a toothbrush?" you say as you carry the bags in with her and close the door when you're done.

"Yess, where is it?" "Its in one of these bags but you better help me pack these back or you don't get it"

"Okay I will" she replies whilst packing them away with you.

"Thanks for this" she says when she waves the toothbrush in the air.

You roll your eyes then smile at her not being able to take her seriously, then you go to the couch and turn on Netflix. You turn on a show to leave on in the background and then check the time '7:30pm'. 'That went fast, although I woke up at like.. 3pm. No way did it take me that long to shop, what? ' you think to yourself. You start to get hungry and your first instinct is to text Polly, although you're in the same house.

You: Can you make dinner im really really really hungry, and that means like.. really hungry.

Polly: rlly? The kichen and living room are like joined togeter god.

You: Hey! I cooked last night so go and make it.

Polly: ugh finneeee.

Living with your best friend is fun, but also stressful since you have to sort out who does what.

A few hours passed and you pick out what you're going to wear for tonight. You choose a red dress which isnt short, but isnt exactly long either. You didn't want to get the impression that you're a skank so you chose a sassy but classy kinda thing. You had a gold bracelet on your wrist with little diamantes and red lipstick. For shoes, you find some red heels which are the same color shade of red of your dress so you go with that. You lie on your bed and put your phone on charge because knowing iPhones, they don't seem to last that long. Especially when you're out somewhere. Since you'd planned what you're wearing you decide to take a nap and set an alarm for the time you need to get ready. Although Polly is singing VERY loudly in her bedroom you manage to block it out. Closing your eyes you drop off peacefully.

***BLEEEEEEEP… BLEEEEEEEEP….BLEEEE-* **

The alarm is stopped by you frustratingly turning it off and then getting up and washing your face to wake yourself up from being half dead. Reality settles in and you check the time on the TV 8:30pm. You can get ready in that time. You go back to your room and put on your red, not short not long dress and your red heels. Slipping on your bracelet you decide to curl your hair and then apply your makeup. Time passes and its finally 9pm, the guests arrive and you welcome them. Polly comes downstairs in a very jolly mood, she's wearing a black dress with some black eyeliner and her hair straightened. Very simple but surprisingly it suits her. You pour some vodka shots for everyone and you all down them in seconds. The 10 of you start to shout 'wooah' and 'woo' or whatever noise comes from the reaction of the burn in their throats from the drink. You do many shots until around 3 taxi's arrive since the 10 of you won't fit in one (obviously). You all separate yourselves in groups and head to the city's top club. Once everyone is there you wait in line and few of you are stopped for ID but you get in since well, you're legal. You enter the club and the pounding music hits you and you start nodding your head to the beat along with your friends. You don't even hesitate to get to the bar and the rest follow.

After hours of endless drunk dancing and conversations you sit down and the rest of your friends are still somehow carrying on. You can see Pete and Polly are flirting a little bit, she did always have a thing for Australian men. You stare into the distance and observe all the people dancing around you and having a great time. Until you are disturbed by a voice.

"Ayyyyy!" he says.

"Oh hey Larry" you reply giving him a bright smile.

"How are you?" he shouts over the loud music.

"What?" you shout back since you can't hear him.

He repeats what he says and you say the exact same thing.

"Do you wanna go outside? We'll actually hear each other then and plus its packed." He shouts over the music again.

You nod your head and get up after him and then going outside.

"Thank god, we can actually hear eachother" he says in a slurred voice.. you're both tipsy, of course.

"Yeah, what did you say in there" you ask.

"Oh I was just asking how you were that's all"

"Oh immmm fine, you?"

"Im good too" he says back.

Theres an awkward pause until he starts to speak again.

"Listen- Piper" he says whilst looking the opposite direction to you.

"Yes?" you ask trying to get infront of him so he actually knows where you are.

"We both know that youu- you like me"

"Wh- what!" you start laughing hysterically.

"you want me" he says slurring again.

"Kiss me" he says pulling you towards him forcefully, you start to get serious now.

"NO! Larry get off me you god-damn creep!" you say with anger.

"Shut U-"

"GET OFF HER!" you hear a familiar voice shout.

The voice pushes him off you and throws him to the ground.

"_Fucking_ turtle fucking faced fucking stupid fucking cunt" the voice says with complete anger.

You look at the voice. "A- Alex?" you say with full confusion.

"Piper, come with me I'm going to take you back home."

"But my friends, they're in there."

"Ill go and tell them what happened.. just get in my car" she says handing you the keys and turning around "And you… FUCKING stay away from her." Larry whimpers being the complete _wuss_ he is.


	3. Inevitable, Unavoidable

"Piper? What did he do? You need to tell me everything"

You look up to Alex as she lays by you on the bed, not too close but not far either. Why is she so concirned?

"He didn't do anything luckily.. he just tried to kiss me and-"

"wait... whats that on your arm?"

You look down to see a large but not deep cut and stare at it in shock.

"Its him" you say in a quiet voice.

"What? That fucking douche!" Alex says angrily getting up from the bed and walking around in circles quickly, trying to calm herself down.

"Alex please calm down.. its just when he pushed against me I think my arm scraped across the wall."

"And its that deep!?" she says frustratedly.

You look her straight in the eyes and stand up, or atleast attempt to stand since you're too drunk to move.

"Im sorry, atleast hes gone now. I need to clean that cut its going to get infected. Stay there"

You nod and she walks off to get what she needs and you look around the room, observing the rich paintings on the walls. She had red silk curtains and small white lights attached to the walls. The bed was made of a dark brown wood, it had wavy patterns on the headboard. The sheets were also made of a silky type of material, aswell as the pillowcases. By each side of the bed there were little wooden drawers, which were a similar colour to the bed headboard.

"Having a nice look?" you were interupped by Alex's enterance.

"I guess so" you slur.

she giggles then continues "Heres a glass of water, I think you need it"

"Thanks" you reply taking the water from her.

"Im just gonna clean this really quick for you okay? It might sting a little bit"

She turns your arm gently so its in her reach, then puts some alcohol on some cotton wool and takes a quick glance at you then looks back down. She places it on your cut softly and you dont even flinch.

"Take it like a man huh?"

"I guess so" you repeat.

"You already said that" she chuckles.

"Alright Im done, I'll get you something to wear because you're sure as hell not wearing that"

Alex goes to her wardrobe and gets you a pair of soft pyjama pants and a baggy t shirt, she hands it to you.

"Get changed" she gives a little smile after she says it.

She then heads towards her wardrobe once again and gets something like what she just gave you, she then takes off her top quickly.

"Woah Al what are you-"

"What?"

"Why are you getting undressed infront of me?"

"Ummm, we're both girls. Its not like anythings gonna happen jeez." she rolls her eyes.

You give her a 'whatever' look and continue to get dressed.

For some weird reason you can't take your eyes off her and she catches you staring at her, but just shrugs it off. Once you're both done getting dressed she sits down opposite you and hands you another glass of water. You dont hesitate to drink it all in seconds. She raises her eyebrow at you as you do it.

"Good swallower aye"

You laugh at the small innuendo.

"What do you wanna do, I mean its only 11.."

"I mean Im not really tired.."

"Netflix it is"

Alex heads over to her smart TV and turns it on.

"Get yourself comfortable kid" she looks back at you then gets under the covers to join you.

She goes on Netflix and then switches on American Horror Story.

"Hope your not afraid of horrors" she says as she lightly pushes you and you fall closer to her.

"Im not, I think"

You sit and watch it, you notice you both get closer whilst watching this. Why did you feel so different with Alex? It felt right, It felt normal. It wasn't just a 'friendly' relationship.. even Polly commented on the phone conversation. What was it? were you falling for her day by day? You havent even known her for long.. unless its just a friendship meant to be. Maybe you're destined to be best friends. Maybe you'll find out soon.. You want to get even closer to her but wouldn't she find that weird considering your just friends? You notice yourself getting sleepy but try to stay awake, it's almost impossible. You slowly drop off to sleep, only to hear the TV and Alex's quiet breathing.

You wake up in the middle of the night and the TV and lights are off. The curtains are shut aswell as the door, you turn over and there lay Alex fast asleep. You have no idea why you're here, but just ignore it since well.. its Alex. You go back to sleep with no thoughts, just pure satisfaction.

"Finally, you're awake"

"Huh?" you groan in your morning voice, sitting up slowly and wiping your eyes.

"I made you some toast"

"Al-" you interrupt yourself with a yawn and resume "What am i doing here?"

"That Larry guy tried to-"

"No I remember that part, the rest... my mind has literally gone blank"

"I took you back here because you were wasted, I wanted you to be safe. Trust me your friends know you're here, Ill drop you off back home later" she ensures you.

You nod at her and eat the toast she just gave you. There is a moment of silence until she breaks it.

"You sure do get comfy in bed dont cha?"

"Huh?" you ask getting very confused.

"Dont play dumb with me, you know exactly what you were doing!"

"I actually have no idea what you're talking about" You reply trying to eat at the same time.

"You were all cuddled up to me all night, I had to pry your hands off me in the morning" she laughs.

"Oh right, sorry" you giggle back.

"Its fine"

You're both stopped mid conversation by a phone call, you check your phone.

Polly; AKA IDOT Calling

You answer.

"Hello? Piper?"

"Hello?"

"Are you still at that Alex girls place?"

"Yes, but uh Im coming back soon. Don't worry about it"

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye"

You put down the phone then get up to stretch, your top slightly lifts up showing little skin. Alex stares and then shakes her head trying to stop looking.

"Who was that?" Alex asks trying to ignore what she just did.

"Polly, my best friend. You probably spoke to her last night"

"Oh right, Its nearly 12 so I'll drop you off soon. Your clothes are there, get changed soon."

Alex goes into the other room, and you start to get changed. You take off the clothes she gave you to wear for the night and slip on the clothes you wore last night, although its a little well... strange to wear in the daytime your only going home so you dont think much of it. When you finish getting changed you fold up the clothes you took off and wait for Alex to come back in. A few minutes later she enters the room again and grabs her keys off the top shelf.

"Come on then Pipes."

Pipes. Hm, you like that.

You follow her out of the house and into her car, she turns the radio on low and the heaters on since its pretty chilly outside. The whole journey is quite silent, a few things are brought up here and there. After around 10 minutes you arrive home, you both say your goodbyes and she walks you to your doorstep.

"I know you were drunk for the majority of the time you were at my place, or hungover but I had a good time." she says before you enter.

"Im glad I met you Alex, I really am. I had a good time too." you say back.

She gives you a bright smile, and gives you a tight hug.

"Text me later Pipes"

"I will"

She walks away and gets back into her car, before driving off she waves through the window then sets off. What is it with her that makes it so hard to see her leave? Are you just getting close as friends? Again, you shrug it off and head to your door. You reach over to open it before someone opens it quickly before you.

"Jesus Polly you scared me"

"Sorry, I saw you get out of her car. How are you after last nights event?"

"Um, Im okay I guess. It was a little overwhelming"

"I was so god damn angry, I went up to him and I couldn't stop yelling every harsh word under the sun.. Im never gonna speak to that trash again!"

You laugh at Pollys anger and enter the house, and go straight to your room. You get undressed and pull out some comfortable baggy trousers, and a large hoody. Once you are changed you head to the living room with your bed quilt and pillows, although you already have a TV in your room its warmer in the living room. You set the quilt down and switch the TV to Netflix. Polly comes to join you on the sofa, sitting at the bottom of it with the quilt on her. Its a top to tail kind of thing. You turn on Family Guy and watch it for a while with Polly and after a bit you hear a knock on the door. Polly gets up and answers it.

"Alright mate" Pete says in his Australian Accent.

"Hey, pete. What are you doing here?" Polly asks.

"I brought you two a maccies"

"Maccies?" You say while pulling a confused face.

"McDonalds Piper, a McDonalds" he replies smiling.

"Ohh right"

"Yeah I thought I'd just drop this off because I was heading somewhere and I thought Id get you guys something since you'd be a bit hungover. Hangover food.. mmm." Pete says.

"Thanks so much Pete" Polly smiles at him as he hands it over.

"I better get off, enjoy girls." he says whilst closing the door.

Polly hands you the food and you both go back into the position where you left off, top to tail. You both lie down exhausted whilst you eat your food. You look outside for a second or two and notice its raining.. again. You continue to watch your programme and eat until you recieve a text.

AAALLEXXX: Hey x

You: Hey x

AAALLEXXX: You okay? x

You: Yeah just a little hungover, how about yourself? x

AAALLEXXX: Yeah Im fine, just miss you.. x

You: aww, al I miss you too x

AAALLEXXX: I know its only been a few hours but I can't stop thinking about you for some odd reason, I can leave you alone if you want? x

You: noooo! ofc not x

AAALLEXXX: Haha ;) x

You: hehe :P x

AAALLEXXX: When am I next gonna see you Pipes? x

You: whenever you want, I dont have any plans.. x

AAALLEXXX: Eh, Ill think about it. I have to go now, seeing some friends. Bye x

You: Okay, baii :) x

It seems friendly, so you just take it as a friendly conversation. No feelings, you're just friends. Unless she likes you. You don't know much about Alex, what or who she likes 'relationship' wise but you're a very accepting person, you have doubts about her. The way she came up to you and just started talking so confidently.. Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Again. You get up and answer it since Polly is asleep, the TV is only on low volume so she doesnt wake up, she must have changed it. You open the door and blink once, twice.

"Hey.. Alex." you say raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Hey"

"Um I thought you were going to see some friends"

"I am, soon. They're just getting ready at the moment and I found this in my room. I think its yours" she says as she hands you your bracelet.

"Yeah thats mine" you chuckle and continue "come in for a while if you want?"

"Yeah okay" she says following you into your room.

"So.." you say quietly.

"I need to tell you something" she says whilst taking off her glasses.

"Go ahead" you say looking her in the eye.

"I know we've only known eachother for a while, and I shouldn't really open up to you this early but I really trust you Piper. I really do." she tries to avoid eye contact.

"Im glad you trust me. Carry on.."

"Im different to you, theres alot of people like me but Its hard for us to tell people this. I feel this is something that you should know before we get closer as friends.."

"What is it Al?"

"Im a lesbian.. I don't like guys.. I guess I realised it earlier in life but didnt really take any notice of it. I hope you still accept me, because I really enjoy your company. I feel like we have a lot in common. I dont want to lose you. Since we became friends my life has beco-"

"Alex, don't be silly! Of course I still accept you. Its what makes you.. you. I know there are people that are ignorant and follow the croud and say its wrong but I have a mind of my own. You're completely normal Al, dont worry about it." you reassure her.

"Oh my god Piper, thankyou. I was really scared to tell you since I thought It'd be the same reaction as most people.."

"I was actually thinking about you earlier on. This situation, If you were different"

"Oh really?" she smiles.

"Yeah. But know I am being truthful with you, I accept you."

You both smile at eachother for a few seconds and hear a noise, you both check your phones.

"Its mine, I have to go now. Thank you for this Piper."

"No problem, Ill walk you to the door" you reply.

You both get up and she follows after you, you go outside and walk her to her car and both look at eachother. You both hug and many thoughts cross your mind, you love to feel her warm body against yours, her arms wrapped around your waist, the way she feels with you. It feels normal, it feels right. You've felt like this with boys in the past but never with a girl.

"See you whenever" Alex waves.

You wave her back and step back inside to see Polly still asleep, you dont bother to wake her up since she gets moody if you do. You head into the bathroom and take a long shower, after last nights event you need to be relaxed. After you'd finished in the shower you go to your bedroom and put on some skinny jeans, a white t shirt and some black shoes. You head outside with your phone, keys and put on your coat and go for a long walk. You need to clear your head, get some fresh air. You need to forget about the whole 'Larry' situation and the whole 'Alex' situation. Its really starting to bother you that Alex had been there the whole time and you didnt know.. she came to save you. If she weren't there what would've happened? Alot worse could've happened and its very unlikely someone would of pushed him off considering everyone was either drunk, passed out, or in a different world. You can't stop thinking about her. You haven't stopped since the day you met her. You find yourself happier around her, more confident. You ask yourself 'have I felt like this with anyone else before?' and to be quite honest, no. You haven't. She was inevitable. Unavoidable.

As you head down an alley your phone rings. You pull it out of your pocket and stop walking.

'Unknown Number'

You look down at it and re-read it again and decline. Then you continue to walk again. A few minutes later you recieve another call, checking it again it is 'Unknown Number' you decline the call like last time. You walk towards a nearby bus stop and sit there for a while since its raining like crazy. Your phone rings one more time and you read it again 'Unknown Number' you get frustrated and answer it.

"Hello!" you say in a cocky tone.

"Hey, is.. is this Piper?" the voice says.

You recognise this voice, your eyes open wide and adrenaline fills your body. Your heart pounds heavily with anger, sadness, fear, a large mix of emotions.

"LARRY? WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME YOU FUCKING DOUCHE" you shout down the phone. Luckily you're the only person around so your not embarresing yourself or anything.

"Piper please don't be mad, Polly told me what happened. Im so sorry I didnt mean it I really didnt. Yeah I like you but I was drunk. I didn't get to tell you the proper way, please forgive me" he pleads down the phone.

"Dont be mad? Dont be fucking mad? Do you have any idea how you made me feel, I think you've scarred me for life.. for you to just come onto me like that. Force yourself on me. I fucking hate you, don't you dare try to make any contact with me ever again." you calm yourself down by saying that, by finally telling him how you feel. How it made you feel. You felt a flush of relief.

"But Piper I-"

You hang up, those are the last words you ever want to hear from him.

You call a Taxi since the weather is too horrible to walk back in, you'd need another shower if you did anyway. You dial the number and ask for one, waiting around 10 mins it finally arrives and you get in. You tell the driver your destination and he takes you there. You sit in the back seat and look at the surroundings around you. God, how you admire new york. Your thoughts fill your mind again, how you're going to decide how you feel about certain people.. you have no idea.

When you arrive home you see Polly on the sofa, looking down at her phone smiling.

"Pete huh?" you say, scaring her since shes so concentrated on her phone she didn't even hear you enter.

"Wha- No" she says completely denying it.

"Im not stupid, you guys are cute together anyway."

"Ugh fine. Yes It's him now leave me alone.."

"Pollys got a boyfriend, Pollys got a boyfriend!" you repeat over and over again in a childish manner.

"You're so immature Piper!" Polly starts to get annoyed.

"Ohh calm down" you say as you walk towards the bathroom.

"You know what why are you so involved in my life I actually cant beli-"

"Oh shush Im only kidding" you say as you throw a tampon at her "I think you need this"

"Im not on my period!" she yells.

"By the mess of your sheets this morning, I think you are."

"That was an accident!"

"Oh my god." You start to chuckle and break into uncontrolable laughter.

"What?" she says looking concirned.

"I wa-" you start to laugh even louder.

"What Piper?!" she shouts.

"I was kidding oh my-goh-god"

"Oh fuck" she says as she runs upstairs as fast as she can.

"Dont forget your tampon!" you yell still laughing.

"Fuck. Off." you hear back.

You laugh for another 20 seconds or so and decide to clean the kitchen, laughing here and there remembering what happened. 'Jesus Christ' you think.


	4. So It's Official

{ALEX'S POV}

I cant stop thinking about Piper, that day she walked into the bar. When I looked into those gorgeous deep blue eyes of hers, I fell completely in love with her. Of course other women had caught my eye in the years of me spotting ladies but this one was different. I knew that I couldnt have let her go that night.. she was the most beautiful human i'd ever layed eyes on. Although I was with my girlfriend at the time Silvie, things hadn't been great in our relationship. I wanted to end it, I had planned it for a while now. I wasn't happy with her and if I wanted a new lover in my life I knew Piper would be my perfect one. She wasn't my usual type but when I'd gotten near her and we both met eye contact I felt like the whole world around us had disappeared. She were the only thing I'd wanted to pay attention to, she was the only thing I payed attention to. Everything else was background. You both knew you fell in love with eachother the moment you met, despite the fact that she was straight.. you can't control where your heart goes. Im gonna make sure things happen between us. Whether it takes days, weeks, months hell... even years. Im going to make sure I can do everything I can to spend the rest of my life with this girl. It may be forward, but its been a few months now. Love can come in very little time, and long time too.

*TING* you hear your phone alert.

Billy: We'll meet you at the resturant, see you there :)

You dont bother to reply, since you just sat in your car for 25 minutes outside Pipers house. You drive to the resturant which takes you a good 15 minutes, well around that time anyway. You go inside and look around for your friends and before you know it you feel someone jump on your back.

"Holy-"

"Heyyyyy Alex!" one of your over-energetic friends greets you.

"Oh my god what are you two fuckin' years old?!"

You've always been quick to anger.

"Chill, come on. We're sitting over here."

She turns around and you follow, taking a deep breath trying to forget what just happens. The annoyance quickly escapes your mind and you go back to normal again.

"Hey Al" Billy greets with a fist bump.

Followed by a few more "Hey Alex" or "Sup girl"'s you sit down on the far end of the table near the window, you all speak about random things for a while.

"So hows your guys's love lifes then?" Billy asks you all.

'Here we go' you think.

"Well, Darren and I are going well. We moved in together a few weeks ago and he's helping with the financial issues and all that stuff. We're in a happy place at the moment, thing is he needs to quit ordering Pizza's. Literally every night he orders one and Im like 'you're gonna get fat dude!' and hes just like making fart noises at me. Hes such a grown up baby" Lizzie starts.

"Aye but Darrens a nice lad, don't cha think?" Chris says to everyone around the table.

"Yeah of course" I reply, along with similar answers from the rest.

"I think I and Julia are going well to be quite honest, I mean we've had complications in the past but we're over them. It seems like now we're just settling together, and I'm quite happy about that." Sophia adds into the conversation.

"Awh you two are so cute together. I've always known since you met her you'd been in love" Billy smiles.

That sounds familiar.

"I guess this is where I say, I met a guy. Thought I'd go over and speak to him, he was a charm. I assumed he was straight, but whats life without winging it y'know. So I go up to him, ask him a few questions here and there. I notice he's kind of flirting with me, I flirt back here and there. His names Troye. Similar age to me actually, hes 22. Anyway back to before, I ask get to know him a bit, get his number. Text him back and forth, bam! Im in there" Chris chatters on.

"I see you've pulled" Lizzie budges.

"Mhm Girl" Chris jeeps.

"How about you Alex?" Billy asks.

God, you thought you could've got away with it aswell.

"Ugh where do I start. Its so complicated right now. So... I broke up with Silvie."

"What?" Sophia gasps.

"Why?" Chris asks in a quiet voice.

"I wasn't really happy with her, she changed. She got more angry, she yelled at me all the time. She made my life miserable and I wasn't prepared to take things further so I fucked her off. Not literally." you explain.

"So like, whats happening now?" Billy asks.

"I met a girl. I met a gorgeous girl. When I first layed my eyes on her, I had to speak to her. So I did, I went up to her and spoke casually. Not really flirting but I went with confidence. Her names Piper, I got her number. Texted. She stayed the night because of a situation, I'll tell you later. I don't really want to get into that right now. But uh, we got closer and I think- I think Im in love with her. Im gonna take things slow and see how things go. Hopefully they do."

"The way you speak about her, you seem happier than before. I say you stick to her." Lizze encourages.

"Oh trust me I will."

A waiter approaches you all with food.

"Oh I ordered the usual for you since you weren't here. I hope you don't mind." Billy informs you.

"No Im fine with it, I was gonna order that anyway." You give the young waiter a quick smile.

You all eat your food whilst the conversation continues.

"So, How about your love life Billy?" you tease saying the love life part in a cocky voice.

"Oh shush you. Single. But, I'll get a man soon. Or a woman."

{PIPERS POV}

"Oh shut up Piperrr" Polly laughs.

"Come on, you guys totally banged didn't you?"

"Noo he just came to sleep over thats all"

"Yeah sureee" You say under your breath.

"You can't say much!" she says back in an instant.

"What do you mean?" You say in a rush.

"You and that Alex girl, I bet you did bad things to eachother didn't you. She didn't bring you back just to look after you did she? she brought you back to give you a little suprise."

"No we didn't? Oh my god Polly no! Im straight for god sakes!"

"Im sure you are" she sarcasticaly replies.

You roll your eyes at her and ignore her, continuing to eat your salad.

*Ting!*

"Oooh! Thats Pete!"

"Jesus christ" you mutter to yourself.

Luckily she doesn't hear, and she runs off upstairs to where she usually goes. God knows what goes on behind those doors.

You go to your bedroom when you finish your lunch and go on your laptop for a hour or so, just browsing the web and chatting to old friends. Which reminds you, you need to find a job. But as always you procrasinate. Like you usually do. But anyways, you're alright for now since Polly has a job and the money your grandma left you when she passed is still a pretty high amount.

Its quite silent around the house, which is nice for a change. It always used to be so loud and full but it seems like its so calm lately. You're starting to like the idea of that. The silence is interrupted by a phone call.

"Hey Pipes"

"Hey Alex, how're you?"

"Im doing fine, I just got back from a resturant with a couple friends. Im alone now."

"Sounds nice, have a good time?"

"Yeah actually, I told them about you."

"You did? Tell me"

"That doesn't matter right now, anyway. I want to see you, are you avaliable tonight?"

"I guess, what time"

"Uhh, 8ish"

"Yeah course, see you then."

She hangs up and since its almost 7 you decide to sleep, as you always do. You find It makes time go alot faster. You settle down and fall asleep.

You are awoken by a knock on the door, you get up and check the time. 8:15. You panic and rush to the door.

"Alex Im so so-"

You stop yourself and look her up and down, admiring everything about her. How even her winged eyeliner is, the way her glasses sit on her head, her pale but beautiful skin, her plump soft lips. The clothes she is wearing, everything is.. perfect.

"Im sorry, I didn't realise the time I was asleep I"

"Piper chill, Its okay, go get ready" she smirks to the side of her face.

"Okay just sit there Ill be back soon"

You quickly enter your bedroom again and grab something casual but nice, since Alex is wearing something similar. Something dark like always, you want to look the same. At least you'll look good together..

{ALEX'S POV}

I sat there and waited, slightly nervous but I knew she'd love where Im taking her. Shes in for a treat, Im still not sure whether she likes me or not but I'll make her realise there is something between us by the end of the night. Im sure of it. Im determined to show her how strong our connection is.

{PIPERS POV}

A few minutes later I check myself in the mirror one more time, this wasn't my usual look but dang. I look good. I take a deep breathe and walk out the room to see Alex staring at the doorway. She then sees you in the corner of her eye and stares at you for what feels like forever. She stands up.

"Oh my god, Piper." she says releasing a long breathe.

She approaches you and stands infront of you.

"You look.. you look fucking beautiful." she says as she stares into your eyes with complete lust, sliding her hands down your waist slowly.

You give her a large smile.

"Im sorry, uh we should get going."

You follow her out of the door and lock it since Polly is also out tonight, and enter her car. She looks at you in the mirror of the car.

"We look so good together kid."

"I know" you say biting your lip slightly.

{ALEXS POV}

I drive to our destination and Piper stares at me in shock.

"What?" you chuckle in your raspy voice.

"Alex, this is amazing"

It takes her a while to say it, since she is completely astonished by what is infront of her.

You both get out of the car and you approach Piper.

"Come on" you say as you offer her your hand.

She takes your hand and you walk across the bright pier, there are many people around. Mainly couples and families.

{PIPERS POV}

It feels so good to feel her warm hands against yours. Especially since it cold out. But it feels like you're together. Almost like you belong together.

"You wanna go to that candyfloss stand?" Alex asks.

"Sure, I love candyfloss"

She takes you over and asks for one popcorn, one candyfloss. You both wait and talk about the surroundings, until you are given the food. She hands your candyfloss over and you go and stand around a quiet corner to eat.

"Mmm I love candyfloss Alex, how do you know me so well?" you close your eyes at the amazing taste.

"Just do kid" she says then puts some popcorn in her mouth.

You both eat and dont bother to speak, since your too lost in the taste.

"Uh, I need to confess something" Alex says trying to look away.

"Okay?"

"Dont be weirded out or anything but"

"But..?"

"I think- I think Im in love with you Piper" she hesitates to say the rest.

"Oh" you say quietly.

"I didn't want to tell you but I felt like I couldn't stay friends without telling you."

"No It's just.." you start.

"What? Piper what?"

"I think I feel the same way.."

Alex looks up from the ground and into your eyes, a large smile appears on her face.

"You do?" she says in a soft voice.

"I guess so" you cant help but smile back.

"I thought you were straight though" she says tilting her head slightly.

"I did too, but then I met you"

Alex wraps her arms tightly around your waist and hugs you for a long time, you close your eyes and wrap your arms round her neck and rest your head on her shoulder.

"I love you Piper, I have been since day one" she whispers into your ear.

"I love you too"

There is music playing in the distance on the far end of the pier, you decide to head there and watch an event that is being hosted there. You reach it just in time and take a seat along with everyone else. Your fingers are still locked together, you sit hand in hand.

"So whats going to happen then?" you ask her.

"Since we feel the same way, should we try this out?" Alex asks adjusting her glasses with her other hand.

She tends to do that when shes nervous.

"I guess If I do, and I'm trying to find out who I am then yeah." you confirm.

"So.. It's Official." Alex chuckles and you giggle back.

The day you've been waiting for, after months of flirting and confusion.. you finally got what you wanted. A rush of happiness enters your body and doesn't leave you. Infact, it is almost a sign of relief aswell. You could slightly tell Alex was different to you, you treated her differently to your other friends, always put her first. Never got bored of speaking to her, it felt like she was the only person you actually enjoyed speaking to. You got her now, you have her. She's yours. Your girlfriend, and you know what? You couldn't feel any happier.{ALEX'S POV}

I cant stop thinking about Piper, that day she walked into the bar. When I looked into those gorgeous deep blue eyes of hers, I fell completely in love with her. Of course other women had caught my eye in the years of me spotting ladies but this one was different. I knew that I couldnt have let her go that night.. she was the most beautiful human i'd ever layed eyes on. Although I was with my girlfriend at the time Silvie, things hadn't been great in our relationship. I wanted to end it, I had planned it for a while now. I wasn't happy with her and if I wanted a new lover in my life I knew Piper would be my perfect one. She wasn't my usual type but when I'd gotten near her and we both met eye contact I felt like the whole world around us had disappeared. She were the only thing I'd wanted to pay attention to, she was the only thing I payed attention to. Everything else was background. You both knew you fell in love with eachother the moment you met, despite the fact that she was straight.. you can't control where your heart goes. Im gonna make sure things happen between us. Whether it takes days, weeks, months hell... even years. Im going to make sure I can do everything I can to spend the rest of my life with this girl. It may be forward, but its been a few months now. Love can come in very little time, and long time too.

*TING* you hear your phone alert.

Billy: We'll meet you at the resturant, see you there :)

You dont bother to reply, since you just sat in your car for 25 minutes outside Pipers house. You drive to the resturant which takes you a good 15 minutes, well around that time anyway. You go inside and look around for your friends and before you know it you feel someone jump on your back.

"Holy-"

"Heyyyyy Alex!" one of your over-energetic friends greets you.

"Oh my god what are you two fuckin' years old?!"

You've always been quick to anger.

"Chill, come on. We're sitting over here."

She turns around and you follow, taking a deep breath trying to forget what just happens. The annoyance quickly escapes your mind and you go back to normal again.

"Hey Al" Billy greets with a fist bump.

Followed by a few more "Hey Alex" or "Sup girl"'s you sit down on the far end of the table near the window, you all speak about random things for a while.

"So hows your guys's love lifes then?" Billy asks you all.

'Here we go' you think.

"Well, Darren and I are going well. We moved in together a few weeks ago and he's helping with the financial issues and all that stuff. We're in a happy place at the moment, thing is he needs to quit ordering Pizza's. Literally every night he orders one and Im like 'you're gonna get fat dude!' and hes just like making fart noises at me. Hes such a grown up baby" Lizzie starts.

"Aye but Darrens a nice lad, don't cha think?" Chris says to everyone around the table.

"Yeah of course" I reply, along with similar answers from the rest.

"I think I and Julia are going well to be quite honest, I mean we've had complications in the past but we're over them. It seems like now we're just settling together, and I'm quite happy about that." Sophia adds into the conversation.

"Awh you two are so cute together. I've always known since you met her you'd been in love" Billy smiles.

That sounds familiar.

"I guess this is where I say, I met a guy. Thought I'd go over and speak to him, he was a charm. I assumed he was straight, but whats life without winging it y'know. So I go up to him, ask him a few questions here and there. I notice he's kind of flirting with me, I flirt back here and there. His names Troye. Similar age to me actually, hes 22. Anyway back to before, I ask get to know him a bit, get his number. Text him back and forth, bam! Im in there" Chris chatters on.

"I see you've pulled" Lizzie budges.

"Mhm Girl" Chris jeeps.

"How about you Alex?" Billy asks.

God, you thought you could've got away with it aswell.

"Ugh where do I start. Its so complicated right now. So... I broke up with Silvie."

"What?" Sophia gasps.

"Why?" Chris asks in a quiet voice.

"I wasn't really happy with her, she changed. She got more angry, she yelled at me all the time. She made my life miserable and I wasn't prepared to take things further so I fucked her off. Not literally." you explain.

"So like, whats happening now?" Billy asks.

"I met a girl. I met a gorgeous girl. When I first layed my eyes on her, I had to speak to her. So I did, I went up to her and spoke casually. Not really flirting but I went with confidence. Her names Piper, I got her number. Texted. She stayed the night because of a situation, I'll tell you later. I don't really want to get into that right now. But uh, we got closer and I think- I think Im in love with her. Im gonna take things slow and see how things go. Hopefully they do."

"The way you speak about her, you seem happier than before. I say you stick to her." Lizze encourages.

"Oh trust me I will."

A waiter approaches you all with food.

"Oh I ordered the usual for you since you weren't here. I hope you don't mind." Billy informs you.

"No Im fine with it, I was gonna order that anyway." You give the young waiter a quick smile.

You all eat your food whilst the conversation continues.

"So, How about your love life Billy?" you tease saying the love life part in a cocky voice.

"Oh shush you. Single. But, I'll get a man soon. Or a woman."

{PIPERS POV}

"Oh shut up Piperrr" Polly laughs.

"Come on, you guys totally banged didn't you?"

"Noo he just came to sleep over thats all"

"Yeah sureee" You say under your breath.

"You can't say much!" she says back in an instant.

"What do you mean?" You say in a rush.

"You and that Alex girl, I bet you did bad things to eachother didn't you. She didn't bring you back just to look after you did she? she brought you back to give you a little suprise."

"No we didn't? Oh my god Polly no! Im straight for god sakes!"

"Im sure you are" she sarcasticaly replies.

You roll your eyes at her and ignore her, continuing to eat your salad.

*Ting!*

"Oooh! Thats Pete!"

"Jesus christ" you mutter to yourself.

Luckily she doesn't hear, and she runs off upstairs to where she usually goes. God knows what goes on behind those doors.

You go to your bedroom when you finish your lunch and go on your laptop for a hour or so, just browsing the web and chatting to old friends. Which reminds you, you need to find a job. But as always you procrasinate. Like you usually do. But anyways, you're alright for now since Polly has a job and the money your grandma left you when she passed is still a pretty high amount.

Its quite silent around the house, which is nice for a change. It always used to be so loud and full but it seems like its so calm lately. You're starting to like the idea of that. The silence is interrupted by a phone call.

"Hey Pipes"

"Hey Alex, how're you?"

"Im doing fine, I just got back from a resturant with a couple friends. Im alone now."

"Sounds nice, have a good time?"

"Yeah actually, I told them about you."

"You did? Tell me"

"That doesn't matter right now, anyway. I want to see you, are you avaliable tonight?"

"I guess, what time"

"Uhh, 8ish"

"Yeah course, see you then."

She hangs up and since its almost 7 you decide to sleep, as you always do. You find It makes time go alot faster. You settle down and fall asleep.

You are awoken by a knock on the door, you get up and check the time. 8:15. You panic and rush to the door.

"Alex Im so so-"

You stop yourself and look her up and down, admiring everything about her. How even her winged eyeliner is, the way her glasses sit on her head, her pale but beautiful skin, her plump soft lips. The clothes she is wearing, everything is.. perfect.

"Im sorry, I didn't realise the time I was asleep I"

"Piper chill, Its okay, go get ready" she smirks to the side of her face.

"Okay just sit there Ill be back soon"

You quickly enter your bedroom again and grab something casual but nice, since Alex is wearing something similar. Something dark like always, you want to look the same. At least you'll look good together..

{ALEX'S POV}

I sat there and waited, slightly nervous but I knew she'd love where Im taking her. Shes in for a treat, Im still not sure whether she likes me or not but I'll make her realise there is something between us by the end of the night. Im sure of it. Im determined to show her how strong our connection is.

{PIPERS POV}

A few minutes later I check myself in the mirror one more time, this wasn't my usual look but dang. I look good. I take a deep breathe and walk out the room to see Alex staring at the doorway. She then sees you in the corner of her eye and stares at you for what feels like forever. She stands up.

"Oh my god, Piper." she says releasing a long breathe.

She approaches you and stands infront of you.

"You look.. you look fucking beautiful." she says as she stares into your eyes with complete lust, sliding her hands down your waist slowly.

You give her a large smile.

"Im sorry, uh we should get going."

You follow her out of the door and lock it since Polly is also out tonight, and enter her car. She looks at you in the mirror of the car.

"We look so good together kid."

"I know" you say biting your lip slightly.

{ALEXS POV}

I drive to our destination and Piper stares at me in shock.

"What?" you chuckle in your raspy voice.

"Alex, this is amazing"

It takes her a while to say it, since she is completely astonished by what is infront of her.

You both get out of the car and you approach Piper.

"Come on" you say as you offer her your hand.

She takes your hand and you walk across the bright pier, there are many people around. Mainly couples and families.

{PIPERS POV}

It feels so good to feel her warm hands against yours. Especially since it cold out. But it feels like you're together. Almost like you belong together.

"You wanna go to that candyfloss stand?" Alex asks.

"Sure, I love candyfloss"

She takes you over and asks for one popcorn, one candyfloss. You both wait and talk about the surroundings, until you are given the food. She hands your candyfloss over and you go and stand around a quiet corner to eat.

"Mmm I love candyfloss Alex, how do you know me so well?" you close your eyes at the amazing taste.

"Just do kid" she says then puts some popcorn in her mouth.

You both eat and dont bother to speak, since your too lost in the taste.

"Uh, I need to confess something" Alex says trying to look away.

"Okay?"

"Dont be weirded out or anything but"

"But..?"

"I think- I think Im in love with you Piper" she hesitates to say the rest.

"Oh" you say quietly.

"I didn't want to tell you but I felt like I couldn't stay friends without telling you."

"No It's just.." you start.

"What? Piper what?"

"I think I feel the same way.."

Alex looks up from the ground and into your eyes, a large smile appears on her face.

"You do?" she says in a soft voice.

"I guess so" you cant help but smile back.

"I thought you were straight though" she says tilting her head slightly.

"I did too, but then I met you"

Alex wraps her arms tightly around your waist and hugs you for a long time, you close your eyes and wrap your arms round her neck and rest your head on her shoulder.

"I love you Piper, I have been since day one" she whispers into your ear.

"I love you too"

There is music playing in the distance on the far end of the pier, you decide to head there and watch an event that is being hosted there. You reach it just in time and take a seat along with everyone else. Your fingers are still locked together, you sit hand in hand.

"So whats going to happen then?" you ask her.

"Since we feel the same way, should we try this out?" Alex asks adjusting her glasses with her other hand.

She tends to do that when shes nervous.

"I guess If I do, and I'm trying to find out who I am then yeah." you confirm.

"So.. It's Official." Alex chuckles and you giggle back.

The day you've been waiting for, after months of flirting and confusion.. you finally got what you wanted. A rush of happiness enters your body and doesn't leave you. Infact, it is almost a sign of relief aswell. You could slightly tell Alex was different to you, you treated her differently to your other friends, always put her first. Never got bored of speaking to her, it felt like she was the only person you actually enjoyed speaking to. You got her now, you have her. She's yours. Your girlfriend, and you know what? You couldn't feel any happier.


	5. Vause Came Along

You can't stop thinking about what happened last night, so many thoughts come to mind to what is going to happen in the relationship. It's obvious you both had felt the exact same way since you first met and of course it wasn't hard to spot. Like you said to yourself once, she was inevitable... she still is. Before you never took interest in women, only men. But Vause came along, and does what she probably does to any straight girl (or any woman with a sexual orientation) flirts with them. You memorised exactly what she did that night, raised her eyebrows alot.. played with her glasses, bit her lip and god, you were happy you chose to go on a walk that night. You'd never discussed anything to do with LGBT to your friends or family, which is normal since you were straight (at the time) which is why you were surprised Polly took it so well (you told her by the way). You don't plan on telling anyone other than her yet, especially not family. You don't want to shock them so fast.. maybe dropping a few things here and there will give little hints. But for now, you're just gonna lay low. Go on with life like you used to, as a heterosexual woman just.. heterosexualing. 'Oh god, how cringe Piper' you think.

"Piper who's gonna cook today?" Polly says walking down the stairs quickly half dressed.

"From the looks of it, me. Put some clothes on though what the-"

"Okay okay okay" she splurts out and runs back upstairs.

You chuckle and since you are already in the kitchen you dont have to go very far to get what you need. Beginning to prepare a meal, you turn on the radio but on low volume.

{ALEX'S POV}

Sitting in your office chair, typing up assignments for your job you stop for a second and lean back, your head facing upwards and releasing a long sigh.

"Fuckkkk this" you say quietly to yourself, but it helps.

You sit in the same positions for a few moments on, and you are interupped by a loud knock on the door (after a few knocks actually, since you are so stuck into the daydreaming zone you dont notice or hear anything). You snap back into reality and jump up from your chair, running to the door in a rush. This person seems quite.. impatient. You open it and are pushed back to the side.

"What the fuck? what are you doing here I told you I dont want anything to do with you anymore" you yell, getting quite frustrated at the sight of their face.

"I left a few fucking things here okay- FUCK!"

"Sylvie you better hurry the fuck up before I drag you out of here and dont you think Im just saying that" you say taking off your glasses mid sentence.

She stomps around the house and gathers her last things that she 'left on accident' yeah, like anyones gonna believe that.

"Bye bitch" she says walking past you, brushing her shoulder harshly on yours.

"Fucking slut" you mumble under your breathe and wave at her a few seconds later, giving her a smile and winking just to tease- just because you can.

You see she gets rather angry and throws her things into her boot, slamming the car door and driving off not bothering to look at you once more.

"Hope you fuckin' crash too" you say quietly.

{PIPERS POV}

"So, hows things with Alex?" Polly asks whilst chewing.

"Well, we're fine so far. I can't stop thinking about her" you say without trying to sound cheesy.

"Good, Im glad your happy. The both of you." she smiles.

"So what about you and Pete?" you ask since your on the topic of dating.

"Aw he turned up last night and gave me a big boquet of roses and chocolates and spent the night with me, it was so cute" she says playing with her hair, totally lost in her words.

"Cuuuuutee" you say in a childish voice.

the subject quickly moves on and Polly goes into the living room, meanwhile you're meeting up with Alex soon so you better get ready. You get some casual clothes since you're just going to meet somewhere, and go where the roads lead you. I wouldn't say it's a date, its more of a 'I cant handle not seeing you' kind of thing.

Time passes an before you know it you're with Alex, gazing into eachothers eyes. Hanging by a nearby bar but its not that full outside. Plus you're both not in anyone sight. You clear your throat.

"Uh, so what do you wanna do" you say.

"Sh.. Pipes" she responds quickly.

You don't say anything and she leans towards you after a few moments looking at your lips, your eyes and down to your lips again. You know what is about to happen, the moment you've been waiting for, the moment you've always been waiting for. Her hand gently strokes the side of your face and lifts up your chin, then kissing you softly. Her warm gentle lips feel right on you, its like you were meant to be. You pull her further towards you not breaking the kiss, grabbing her waist as the kiss gets hotter, more passionate. Her hand drops from your face quickly and round to your ass, grabbing it and pulling it closer into the kiss. Then moving her hand again she goes further down and onto your thigh, slowly she reaches the inside and you tighten your grip on her breaking the kiss quickly.

"Lets get out of here" you say, your voice being deeper than usual.

She follows you whilst you drag her along with your hand quickly, since Alex's house is literally around the corner from the bar it doesn't take very long.

When you arrive Alex opens the door quickly, letting you in and kicking it to close it. You both head to the bedroom and immediately start ripping eachothers clothes off (literally).

"Desperate times call for desperate measures right kid?" Alex smirks and kisses you not bothering to hear what you have to say.

You throw her onto the bed roughly and begin to straddle her, kissing her. Starting at her lips and then leading down to her neck then chest. You are stopped by her flipping you over in a rush, both breathing heavily she imitates what you did to her. But instead of stopping at your chest she kisses further down, down your stomach and hooking her fingers to the sides of your underwear and pulling them down slightly, but looking up at you for reassurance. You nod for her to carry on and she smirks, continuing. Not bothering to tease she goes straight into it letting her tounge do her work, you tense up and grip the sheets just at the touch of her. But you know she's only getting started.. You let out small moans and then reach one hand down to her head and pushing her deeper, she pauses for a small second and looks up to you.

"I know what Im doing"

she winks and continues abruptly, you cant help but move in pleasure.. you can't keep still.

"Why are you so good?" you say in a deep breathy tone as your close.

She raises an eyebrow looking up again and doing the usual, letting her tongue do the magic and explore you. After minutes of her doing this you finish and moan her name.

{ALEX'S POV}

You lick up the inside of her thigh slowly, dripping the remains of what your mouth couldn't gather. Then blowing cool air on it causing her to shiver. You make your way back up to her and she ends up ontop of you, kissing you deeply again tasting her own juices. She lay next to you still trying to catch her breathe.

"Jesus christ Al"

"What"

"How did you?" she says slipping her underwear on time after time.

"I told you, I know what Im doing" you say trying to seem modest.

"Can I do you?" She says after a while.

"Soon babe.. soon"

"Fuckin tease" you mumble under your breath.

She chuckles and you try to keep a straight face, but then eventually start to laugh.

A few hours go on and Alex drops you off home, you immediately head to your bedroom after saying goodbye to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Not long after you recieve a phone call.

'Cal'

"Hey little bro!" you chime.

"Hey Piper how you doing"

"Great, how about yourself?" he says in his usual jolly tone.

"Im great"

"I certainly know you are?"

"You know I am?" you question.

"Yeah I saw you today."

Panic fills your body, the only time you've been out in public was with Alex and that wasn't anything for a brother to see.

"What!?" you say, noticing your voice getting quiet.

"Looks like you've got a nice friend there."

"Oh god... Cal please dont tell anyone, especially mom and dad oh god please dont tell mom and dad!" You say in utter fear.

"Chill sis, I won't tell. Plus shes hot"

"Callum!"

"What?" he laughs down the phone which makes you smile.

" Alright well, I better go" you say before it leads to an awkward conversation.

"Alright sis.. you've got a good taste."

"Oh my go-" you cut yourself off by ending the call.

You throw your phone on the bed and rush into the living room feeling dizzy.

"Why do you look like your in panic? Oh no is it the rats again" Polly says standing up to check your temperature.

"No its just"

"What?"

"Callum found out.."

"What?" she gasps "About you and?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh my god how?"

"He saw us"

"Ew Piper what were you doing"

"Nothing like that you nasty ass, we were just kissing."

"Did it lead to other things?" she teases and raises her eyebrows.

"Y-No"

"WERE YOU JUST ABOUT TO SAY YES?- OH MY GOD PIPER"

"Fucking-" you cut yourself off.

"You've only been together for like a few days"

"I knoww" you cringe.

"So.. how did it y'know.." she pushes you softly.

"Uh"

"Okay, how was it?"

You calm down a little bit and sit down on the sofa, relaxing yourself.

"It's like.." you start.

"Mhm?" she pushes again.

"Its like I just discovered what sex is supposed to be"

You begin to get all shy and put your face into one of the pillows while Polly rambles on about Alex. You look back up and bite your lip then going shy again, putting your head back into the pillow.

'God damn you Alex Vause and your god damn ways' you think.


	6. My Piper

{ALEX'S POV}

Everything about Piper is racing through your mind, you try your hardest to not think about her and get her off your mind, although you don't want to you still try. It seems almost impossible. You smile at your thoughts and think of the possibilities where you and Piper could be in days, weeks, months, hell - even years! You've never felt you've loved someone as much as you've loved Piper. She might possibly be the love of your life.. infact, she is.

"Okay I'm back sorry about that" Billy says walking out of his bedroom.

"Its okay" you respond quietly not realising.

"Are you okay?"

No response.

"Alex? Helloooo? Earth to Alex?"

No response once again.

"ALEX!" he shouts.

You feel a sharp pain on your shoulder and jump in panic.

"Hu- What what?" you shake your head and re adjust your glasses quickly.

"I said are you okay?" Billy says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah- sorry I was just thinking about stuff.."

"Stuff?"

"You know what. Or who" you reply in a sarcastic tone.

"Ohhh, your girlfriend. Whatsup?"

"Nothing, we're fine at the moment. I just keep thinking about the future and if she'll still be with me"

The conversation goes on, changing the subject quickly you both discuss where you want to go. Once you've decided this you both set out and return to previous conversations.

{PIPERS POV}

"How are you then?" Polly asks.

"Im really happy, I haven't felt this happy in a long time." You chime on.

"Good, Im glad your happy. That makes me happy."

"Dork" you laugh.

She giggles back and you both speak about pointless things, like best friends do.

"Alright I'm about to go out with Pete and I have to get ready" Polly gets up.

"Okay" you reply making your way towards the sofa.

"Going anywhere with Alex?"

"From what I know so far, nope"

"Thats new" Polly says seeming confused and makes her way upstairs.

You sit down on the sofa and start to watch any old boring programme that is on, for two reasons. 1: You don't want to move because you're a lazy shit. 2: You're a lazy shit. After trying to stay awake because of the boredom, eventually you fall asleep and doze off into a nice dream, a dream that makes you happy. A dream about a person who makes you real happy, you guessed it. Alex. How is it possible to feel like this about someone? You think. Your mind crosses many things, weird things, interesting things, random things. Piper things.

Interrupted like always, Polly marches in to wait for Pete downstairs. She trys to speak to you but you dont even achknowledge her since you're too lost in your thoughts. Your eyes are closed, yet she still continues to try to grab your attention. Dumbass. You eventually blank her out, knowing she'll be grumpy with you after but to be honest at this moment of time.. you don't give a shit. You used to care about how Polly felt towards you, if she liked you or if she hated you, you used to care what people thought. But ever since Alex came along it seems that all your attention on is her, you only care about her.. you don't even care about your feelings anymore, you care about hers. It's crazy that you care about her feelings more than your own. You catch yourself smiling without even realising, and as reality settles in again you wipe it off, thinking your making an idiot of yourself. Although your the only person in the house.. stupid.

*DING*

You hear your phone go off, and unlock it checking the messages app.

14:27 - AAALLEXXX: Hey baby girl, I have a surprise for you ;) xx

14:28 - You: oooohhh what is it babe xx

14:28 - AAALLEXXX: You'll find out xx

14:28 - You: Whennnnn xx

14:29 - AAALLEXXX: Idk ;P xx

14:29 - You: Tell me! xx

After minutes of waiting, she doesnt reply. Thats unusual for Alex. You shrug it off, thinking shes busy or something and return to your thought nap. Yes, you call it a thought nap. You open your eyes a few moments after to check the time; 15:03. Literally seconds later you hear a knock on the door and let out a 'ughh' noise, dreading to get up. Finally you reach the door and open it to see a smiling Alex Vause standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Alllll" you jump up in excitement.

"Its only been a day Pipes"

"I can't stand being away from you" you say trying to not blush.

"Me neither kid"

"What are you doing with your hands wh-" you try to peek over her shoulder but she moves backwards.

"Hey hey hey wait- wait."

You smile at her and she smiles back biting her lip trying to surpress the most dorkiest smile ever.

"I know we've only been together for a few weeks, but kid.. where do I start, It feels like years. I want to be with you in years. I love you" Alex says handing over a big boquet of roses, you smile uncontrollably. God does this woman make you happy.

"Aww Alex this is so freakin cute babe" you giggle and wrap your arms around her.

You close the door and set the boquet down, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her ontop of you on the sofa.

"Woah how did this happen" she laughs in her husky voice.

"I don't know but I like it" you say.

Your lips meet and you kiss softly, being gentle with eachother. It's a kiss of pure love, a kiss filled with such passion that has been building up, the kiss is slow.. Alex's tongue enters your mouth slowly and your tongues entertwine. Alex's hand slowly trails down your face and down your body.. down to your breast and grabbing it, quickly moving on and trailing her fingers down your hip and onto the top of your thigh and moves to the inside of it. You know where Alex is going with this, and your not going to stop her. She breaks the kiss and looks you in the eyes, you nod her for reassurance and she smirks moving your neck to the side and kissing it from top to bottom, then dragging her bottom lip up it and moving onto your collar bone. Her fingers trail up your left thigh and enter your jeans, rubbing you through your underwear. You let out small moans and she looks up to you, leaning forward and whispering into your ear "shh, im not started". You shiver at her words and gasp when she enters your underwear unexpectedly. You dig your nails into her back at the pleasure and beg for more, moaning her name.

{ALEX'S POV}

The sound of her deep breathy moans in my ear turns me on so bad.. Her gorgeous blue eyes open whenever I hit the spot.. little does she know It's only the middle of the process. I start to go lower and lower. Going in slightly causes her to bite her lip, I tease with my index finger and soon enter both. I plan to stay clothed, just to tease.

After 20 minutes or so I finish my job, leaving an exhausted satisfied Piper flat out on the sofa and a buff armed Alex. I lay down next to Piper, she turns around to she is facing me. I lie flat still and she rests her head on my shoulder, her leg on my torso. We fall asleep in eachothers arms and I smile. I think I may have met and fell in love with my everything, the most important person in my life. My Piper.


	7. Greedy For You

{PIPERS POV}

I still lay there frozen, completely blown away by what? Possibly the most sexiest, seductive woman she'd ever layed eyes on in her entire life. Breathing heavily without realising, your eyes seem to go wherever they want to as you focus on other things, like how hot you are at the moment.. she made you sweat from arousal in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. You must've been lucky because God must of sent an angel from above, a bad angel, a bad girl. Your bad girl to yourself... (you dont even believe in god but Alex Vause drives you that crazy you seem to stumble upon these topics). You still lay flat out re-running what she did to you in the past seconds and shiver from excitement to see what she could do if she tried. Completely oblivious for a few moments Alex finally knocks you out of your lustful daydream by stroking your inner thigh once again. You look up towards her quickly and feel electric rush through your veins.

"Oh, now I get your attention?" she smirks slightly biting her lip and quickly moving her hand.

"N-Alex-please.." You whisper the last part and it almost seems you're begging for it.

"Greedy" she replies letting her body flop back down on the bed and getting under the covers.

"Only for you"

"Piper."

"What?"

"Shut up and cuddle"

You roll your eyes and get under the covers wrapping your leg around her waist whilst you spread your arm across her chest, while of course, watching shows on Netflix.

"Fuckin' perfect kid" Alex smiles whilst turning to you, then softly kisses your head.

{ALEX'S POV}

I can't believe it was only a few months back since I met this beautiful woman who I'd fell in love with at the first glance. It feels like years, it seems like our chemistry just clicked together and she became not my girlfriend but also my best friend. So much has happened between these months and most of it has been good, infact all of it has been good. She is the love of my life, everything else was... background. It seemed like a blur, she was the only crystal clear image who stood before me, with her deep ocean blue eyes, her thick silk blonde hair, her perfectly white teeth, her cute little dimples which always shown when she showed that beautiful smile of hers which made it feel like fireworks in my stomach, forget butterflies. It seems like she's the one for me, it seem's like she was designed for me. We're completely compatible in every way and I couldn't wish for anyone else. Ever.

Time eventually passes, and as much as it hurts the both of you, you return back to home to your normal yet boring everyday life. There is no way you're going to stay in all night, forget that idea! You call some friends and ask them if they want to 'hang' tonight.

You: Hey guys do you want to go out somewhere tonight? I'm not gonna stay in like a loser.

Billy: Im down.

Lizzie: Aight.

Sophia: Sure Im free.

Chris: I dont know I met a guy and I'm meant to be going out with him tonight.

Billy: WOW chris.

Lizzie: Rlly bro

Sophia: chill

You: You can bring him?

Billy: Omg YASsS bring all ur baes!

Lizzie: Fictional characters don't count, Billy.

Sophia: rekt

You: wow lmao, Lizzie just bring Darren, Sophia bring Julia, Chris bring your mystery man and Billy we can just chill.

Billy: What about Piper?

You: I only saw her today.

Billy: So?

You: Alright I'll ask :/

Sophia: Billy I'll try and hook you up with a hottie if theres someone there.

Billy: Alright and where we going?

Chris: how about a club?

Lizzie: Yeah I wanna go to a club.

You: Club it is?

Billy: Yasss slay

Sophia: Yus

You: Alright guys meet at my place at 8:30, dont be too trendy.

Ending the conversation there you browse through your contacts and select Piper, clicking on the call button you put your phone up to your ear and wait until she answers.

"What chu want mudda fucka" Piper answers in a stupid voice.

"Shut up dork" You chuckle.

"Nah but seriously what?"

"I know I literally saw you like an hour ago but do you want to go out tonight with me and some friends?"

"Where?"

"Nightclub."

"Piper never turns down nightclubs" she answers in a silly voice once again.

"Okay idiot, I'll see you at 8:30" you laugh and end the call, knowing she'd go on for hours.

Feeling quite hungry you prepare a quick meal and eat it, because damn. Who waits for food? Alex Vause doesn't. You do pointless things after picking an outfit which is the classic Vause style, leather jacket, grunge type black jeans and some black boots. Trying to make time pass you just watch weird and random videos on YouTube, and time whizzes. 8pm reaches and you get ready, spraying on some deep perfume and preparing pre-drinks for the 'squad' to arrive. Of course Piper is the earliest. Waiting for the guests you go in the bedroom and hear knocks on the door, without asking Piper answers and you stay in the bedroom spraying even more and re-check your eyeliner and hair.

"Hey, Im Billy, this is Chris, Lizzie and Sophie" Billy confidently introduces.

"Piper" you hear Piper reply in a jolly tone and can basically detect she's wearing a gigantic smile.

A few minutes after you leave the bedroom and walk into the kitchen where everyone is drinking and the room goes silent. All heads turn to you and you hear a gasp, a 'damn' and look around in confusion.

"What?" You ask checking your face.

"No its not that its-" Billy starts.

"I think they're trying to say you look fucking good." Piper says getting up and kissing you.

"Hot" Lizzie replies.

Chris and Billy turn to Lizzie with sass, yes 'sass' before she answers.

"It is, don't judge."

You all start talking waiting for Sophia.

"Wheres your man Chris?" You ask.

"He's meeting us there."

"Oh right"

Your conversation is put to a stop by a knock on the door and there stood Sophia.

"Hey!" She begins to greet everyone and you quickly put your finger on her mouth and say

"No time to speak, LETS GO PARTY!"

You all run out the house and get in the car, with someone getting in the boot because theres too much of you.

Although you've had a drink you drive there and instantly start to dance when you enter the club, grabbing Pipers hand and pulling her over to you into your embrace and kissing her. Then heading over to the bar and ordering yourself a drink and Pipers favourite 'Margarita'. She giggles, at the fact it brings back memories and you pull her onto the dancefloor because the music in here is just your cup of tea. Dancing with her and occasionally kissing her, earning a few 'TWO GIRLS KISSING' and 'That's hot!' yells from men you completely block them out and focus on nothing but the girl standing infront of you. Joining your friends at times and watching Chris flirt with his new man with Piper and turning to people saying 'aww' and giggling afterwords you decide to sit down for a while from the exhaustion of dancing. Shouting over the loud music to manage a proper conversation with Piper you yell

"I love you Pipes"

she smiles and replies the same thing and you all sit down on a table nodding your head to the beats of the songs. How can it get any more better than being surrounded by people you love, in a happy and fun environment. This is way better than staying in the house, by far.


End file.
